


Bunny Boy

by RueAnokiRiley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Shenanigans, Caring Dom Hunk, Don't worry it's consensual, Dubcon themes if you squint, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slight Sadist Lance, Subby Keith, Wizard AU, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueAnokiRiley/pseuds/RueAnokiRiley
Summary: "ALTERNATIVE APRIL PROMPT - EASTER SPECIAL: One word - bunnies. Ya’ll know what activity bunnies are known for best. Who gets roped into wearing a fluffy tail and ears? How did they get there? Who’s gonna take advantage of their cute little bunny? What’s the most creative use for an egg?"This is a ficlet for LRP's monthly ficlet challenge





	Bunny Boy

“This is the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Lance leans down, devilish smirk in place and eyes alight with excitement. Keith glares up at him, and if looks could kill, Lance would be stone cold.

“I can’t believe it fucking worked!” Lance claps his hands together and lets out a disbelieving laugh. “ _I can’t believe it fucking worked!_ ” 

His hands are everywhere as he takes it in – covering his awe-slack mouth, pushing into his hair, smoothing down his shirt. “I gotta...” he pushes his hair up again as he thinks, trailing off. “I gotta tell Hunk.”

Keith forgets his predicament and opens his mouth, ready to spew a long, angry rant about Lance keeping his goddamn mouth shut, but all that comes out is a series of adorable squeaks. He flushes beet-red and snaps his lips together, but Lance’s expression is already gleeful. “Oh my _god._ That was ADORABLE.” He sprints to the door and pokes his head into the hall. “HUNK! HUNK GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Their other boyfriend comes tumbling in a few moments later, panting slightly. “What? Did a spell go wrong?” He looks them both up and down, scanning for injuries and not seeing the change. Keith keeps his mouth firmly shut, cheeks still burning.

“You remember that dare?” Lance prompts, beaming at Hunk.

“The one with the tongue-twisting spell? ‘Cause I already did that, Lance, and I told you I’m-”

“No!” Lance waves a hand at Keith. “The sexy bunny one! Keith said I couldn’t do it!”

Hunk’s expression clouds further. “Lance, that was months ago! Tell me you didn’t-” He looks at Keith, _really_ looks at him, and his eyes widen. “Oh.” He takes a few steps forward. “ _Oh._ ”

Keith eyes him warily, one long ear twitching as Hunk reaches for it. The movement feels weird, and Keith has just resolved to never let it happen again when Hunk _strokes_ the soft fur down the length of the back. Keith’s ear flicks against the offending hand and they both jump.

“It’s real,” Hunk breathes, fingers traveling back to the ear, this time rubbing the base where it disappears into black curls. Keith sighs with pleasure and leans into the boyfriend he _isn’t_ mad at.

“’Course it’s real,” Lance pipes up, and there’s a look in his eye Keith has seen before – a look that means something’s about to happen that Keith will both love and hate. Keith leans further into Hunk and tries to get his glare to deliver the same level of heat it had previously, but the ear rubs melt him.

“Were the cuffs really necessary?” Hunk’s voice floats over Keith’s head, fingers trailing over the edges of the leather around his wrists.

“Couldn’t let him run away mid-spell,” Lance replied easily. “He’s dumb enough to do it, too.” Keith sticks his tongue out at Lance, and Lance responds in kind. “Anyways, it’s gonna wear off in like an hour so we gotta work fast, dude. I’ll get the camera, you get him prepped.”

Keith lets out another angry squeak, but Hunk beats him to the punch. “Hey! We still have a no-camera dare rule in place.”

“Hunk this is a special occasion, I worked _so hard for-_ ”

A series of squeaks cut Lance off mid-protest, and after a beat his mouth curls into a smirk. “Alright, alright. Can’t argue with that logic.” Hunk is gaping at Keith with a half-smile, and he turns his chin towards him with one big hand.

“You squeak? You can’t talk?” Keith nods, and tries to bite Hunk’s fingers when the man laughs. “I’m sorry, that is _perfect,_ my god...” Keith pouts while Hunk chuckles breathlessly, and Lance takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss the pout away.

“’S okay, little bunny,” Lance quips, huffing a laugh when Keith nips his lip. “We’re gonna make this memorable. And you’re gonna like it, I know you will.”

“Alright, time to move. Lance, I don’t know what you had in mind, but-”

“Just strip and get him on his knees, Hunk.”

A few grunts and squeaks later and they’re all naked on the couch, Hunk at one end and Lance at the other, Keith stretched between them. Keith’s stayed stubbornly on his back, nipping or kicking at them when they try to turn him over, and as much as it’s a part of their game, Hunk can see Lance getting impatient. He finally rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over Keith’s body, gripping his hips and flipping him over in one smooth motion. 

Keith stills when he realizes the game is up, and goes pliant when Hunk grabs the bases of his ears and shoves Keith’s face into his crotch. Hunk’s used to getting a moan out of Keith with any show of force, but the whimper he gets shoots straight to his dick.

Lance is being suspiciously quiet, and when Hunk looks up to investigate, he can understand why. There, between the dip of Keith’s spine and the cleft of his ass, is a perfect, fluffy, bunny tail.

“I’ve done it,” Lance whispers, awe-struck. “I made Keith cuter than he already was. I didn’t think it was possible.”

Keith’s heel rises to try to kick Lance’s side, but he misses, and the leg flops back to the couch.

Lance traces the base of the tail and Keith squeaks as the fluff wiggles slightly. Hunk feels his stomach drop and his chest clench with how helplessly adorable it is. Lance lets out a mournful noise, and, without further ado, drops his face to the cleft of Keith’s ass. “I’m gonna watch that fucking bunny tail wiggle while I eat you out,” he groans, “even if it kills me.”

Keith’s head raises and he peeks up at Hunk through his bangs, ears held high. He’s grinning, and Hunk can’t help but grin back until Keith starts nosing at his cock and his expression turns to one of intent. Keith’s sucking on it before long, trading kitten licks for long laps and then taking Hunk into his mouth and further. He knows what Hunk likes, and he makes sure to look up at him as he takes his cock into his throat inch by inch, wide eyes watering as he tries to stay relaxed around the sheer girth of it.

Keith’s body tenses between bobs and his eyes flutter shut, and Hunk looks down the length of his back to see his tail twitching furiously. Lance has his ass cheeks spread wide and is licking around his rim, tongue dipping just inside only to flick back out again. It’s messing with the man’s concentration - Keith struggles to keep sucking him, an occasional whine slipping out around the girth of Hunk’s cock as his hips push and shudder back into Lance’s face. 

Lance gets two fingers into him before Keith has to stop, and the man pulls off of Hunk’s cock and buries his face in his thigh, high-pitched keens spilling out of him as Lance finds that spot and hits it mercilessly. Lance grins and drags his fingers over it until Keith’s legs are twitching and his knees slide across the couch cushions, struggling for some kind of purchase, and he’s sucking in breaths only to let them out on shaky exhales.

Hunk tug’s Keith’s chin up until he can’t hide his face and takes it all in: the blush high on his cheeks, the half-lidded look and the dampness around his open mouth, the ears twitching and turning on top of his head. Keith lets out another keen, body jerking in Hunk’s lap, and Lance appears over his ass, grinning, mouth wet with spit.

“Fucking cute, right?”

“Yeah,” Hunk breathes, smirking. “Fucking cute.” Keith’s blush intensifies and Hunk grins wider, swiping a thumb across his cheek and rubbing the base of one ear. Keith melts under the touch and goes pliant, and Hunk takes the opportunity to push a thumb between his lips. Keith sucks on it eagerly, eyes barely cracking open to give Hunk a look filled with lust and happy contentment.

The sound of a loud smack fills the air and Keith’s eye’s flutter shut, his lips falling open around Hunk’s thumb. Lance grins, fondling the red mark his hand left on Keith’s ass before raising it again. “Hunk, look! Look what his tail does!” He smacks again, Keith whines, and Hunk watches as the tail twitches uncontrollably.

Lance continues laying smacks on Keith’s ass, alternating sides and taking time between to fondle and massage the skin, and Keith takes them all like a champ, keening and looking up at Hunk with half-lidded eyes. Hunk coos to him and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, making low noises of approval.

Another hit falls and Keith stiffens up, the timbre of his whine changing and his eyes squeezing shut. “Lance,” Hunk starts, but the next smack sounds and Keith squeaks, eyes flying open, tears beading up. “Lance! That’s enough.”

Lance leans over Keith to try to get a look at his face, rubbing lightly over the reddened skin. “What, too much?”

Keith’s head shakes, but there’s still tears in his eyes as he tries to bury his face in Hunk’s stomach. Hunk holds him back and tugs him up against his chest so he can get a better look, angling his chin. Keith sniffles and leans into his hand, blush high on his cheeks.

“Too much?” Keith glares at him, and Hunk chuckles. “Right. Enough for now then?” That gets him a hesitant nod, and Lance takes the opportunity to slide up Keith’s back and hook his chin over the smaller man’s shoulder, pressing the three of them closer together.

“’M sorry, baby,” Lance murmurs, and Keith leans into him in reply, nose pressing into his cheek. He huffs a long sigh, body releasing some its tension where it’s squeezed between the three of them, and then wiggles his ass. Hunk and Lance both chuckle. “Still want it? We can stop til it wears off if you want.”

Keith wiggles more insistently and squeaks, wrists tugging at the cuffs around them. Lance gets the message and unlocks them quickly enough, and then Keith is on them, shoving at them both until he has them where he wants them. He stops with them both kneeling on opposite ends of the couch to make a quick decision, then turns his ass towards Hunk and his head towards Lance. He still couldn’t get Hunk’s cock as far down his throat as he wanted to, and he didn’t want to have to concentrate on this.

Hunk wraps a hand around the base of his tail and Lance does the same with his ears, and then it’s happening faster than Keith can keep track of – exactly the way he wants. Hunk is pushing in, the head of his cock popping past the ring of his entrance, and Keith whines around Lance’s cock when it’s shoved into his mouth. He loses himself to the bliss of it all too easily, humming around Lance and hitching his hips back into Hunk, encouraging them on as he listens to them.

“Fuck, Keith, yeah-”

“So good, baby, just like that-”

“Look at his tail, _look-_ ”

“I can’t, hah-”

Hunk changes the angle and pounds in harder, cock rubbing against Keith’s sensitive entrance, and he hits Keith’s prostate dead-on. Keith squeaks and whines, feeling pre bread up, and Hunk smooths a hand down his back as he hits it again and again. Keith writhes, one hand scrambling until he gets a grip on Lance’s thigh and squeezes.

Lance tugs Keith’s head further and further forward until his nose is pressed into short, dark curls and Keith’s throat convulses around his cock. “ _Fuck_ ” Lance pants, “fuck, fuck, Keith, _yes_ , so good, baby, so perfect-”

“Fuck, keep him there, Lance-” Hunk’s panting as Keith tightens around him like a vice. Keith’s vision goes white as he’s deprived of oxygen, and he barely registers Lance coming down his throat, the man’s hips stuttering against his face.

Lance finally pulls out and Keith heaves for breath, arms shaking and tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, head spinning. Lance is readjusting, getting his legs under Keith and tugging him down, and Keith lets his arms collapse with relief, head landing on the soft skin of Lance’s stomach. He looks up at Lance, eyes watering, whines and squeaks spilling helplessly out of his open mouth as Hunk continues to thrust into him, faster and faster. Lance soaks in the view with a tired smirk, belated heat shooting through his belly as he catches sight of that fluffy tail, and pushes Keith’s sweaty hair out of his face. 

The man’s hands fly to Lance, looking for something to ground him as Hunk drives him towards the edge, and Lance grabs them and squeezes. “Come on, baby. Come on bunny boy, you can do it. _There_ you go.”

Keith comes, overwhelmed by the constant pleasure shooting through him from Hunk’s steady pounding, Lance’s soft words of praise and encouragement echoing in his ears. Hunk follows moments after, spilling into Keith as he squeezes around his cock, watching that fluffy tail twitch and hearing Keith keen with pleasure.

They spend a good length of time tangled on the couch in a sweaty mass of limbs, Hunk pressed to Keith’s back and Keith sprawled across Lance’s stomach, before any of them moves a muscle.

“Jesus christ,” Keith rasps, and Lance and Hunk both perk up.

“You got your-”

“Hey! Did it wear-”

Keith looks just as surprised, and he pats over his hair to confirm the lack of long bunny ears before he speaks again.

“Yeah. Yep.”

Lance grins. “How about THAT! I told you I could fucking do it!”

Hunk and Keith groan in unison and Hunk speaks first. “I’m after-glowing, Lance, don’t sully this.”

“That bunny tail needs to be a permanent fixture.”

“No! I’m not spending the rest of my life with a fucking tail just because you get off on weird fluffy shit, Lance. Why couldn’t you have a normal kink??”

“It’s plenty normal! You’re the one who likes-”

“Afterglow!” Hunk smacks them both on whatever skin he can reach to derail the bickering. “Afterglow! You fuckers!”

They settle back down briefly, Lance’s fingers carding through Keith’s hair and Keith petting over his stomach. Lance’s leg wraps around Hunk’s calf and tugs him closer.

“If you think I’m not gonna get you back for this-”

“You’re the one who-”

Hunk sits straight up with a battle cry and reaches for a discarded throw pillow. He rains hits down on them both, ignoring the yelps of protest and startled laughter. “What do I have to do to get you two to shut up for two seconds,” he yells, the grin on his face betraying him.

“Fuck us both,” Lance replies immediately from behind his raised arms.

“At least twice,” Keith agrees, and tackles Hunk backwards.

“I’ve already done that!” Hunk shouts, trying in vain to keep hold of the pillow as Keith grabs it and wiggles away, “You both slept for four hours and then woke up and immediately started in again!”

“Four whole hours of silence!” Lance shouts back, rolling off the couch and making a grab for a weapon of his own. “It worked!” He yelps as Keith gets him square on the ass and throws a blanket over the man’s head. Keith falls on him, blanket and all, and they grapple across the floor.

“I swear, the next scene is gonna be you both tied and gagged in separate corners, thinking about what you’ve done,”

Lance and Keith both poke their tousled heads up.

“You wouldn’t,” Keith pouts.

“He wouldn’t, Lance confirms.

Hunk points a finger at them. “I would.”

Lance and Keith share a look, and then grin. “Guess we’re gonna have to tire him out before he can.”

“No,” Hunk wags the finger. “No, _no_ , that’s that look, the look I hate...”

They rise and advance on him as a team, united. Hunk never stands a chance.


End file.
